


Wrong

by AK29



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK29/pseuds/AK29
Summary: Some mistakes are made.





	Wrong

In hindsight he oughtta have known. Was something strange about her when she pushed aside the flap of his tent. The motions almost practiced, planned. Despite her quiet movements, the rustle of fabric was enough to wake him up. Made him sit up, still half-asleep when she crawled on top of him, fingers to his lips.

“Wh-”

“ _Shh…_ ”, is the equally eloquent reply he gets. And then there are small, soft lips on his and he closes his eyes again. Force of habit, really. 

_Well_ , he thinks as he lets her push him back down onto his bedroll, one hand snaking up her thigh while the other seeks her face, touching soft fuzz and softer skin. _There’s_ a thought never crossed his mind. Still, something about this feels… _wrong_. Her movements still rub him the wrong way, not least of all that her hand almost immediately finds his crotch and strokes in a way that sure as shit feels _nice_ , but sure as hell not _right_. Still doesn't fight when she shoves her tongue down his throat. 

Takes him longer than he’d like to admit to finally _open his eyes_. Takes his hand from her hip and puts it on her sternum, soft but insistent pressure to push her back and away from him. Their mouths apart again, he gathers what wits and breath he has left.

“Wait. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

He searches her face for an answer but finds nothing but the nagging sense of something wrong. She replies. Not to him, he realizes seconds after the words come out, but she replies.

“I just… I had to see you. Give me this one night, Iovara.”

“ _Iovara_?”, he asks, like an idiot, even though he already knows what was happening. In the dark he can finally see her eyes, pupils dilated so much they almost touch her irises. And then they shrink, and it isn’t the Inquisitor anymore that’s sitting in his lap, it’s the Watcher, with abject horror rising on her face. She scrambles away from him, one hand covering her mouth as the same realization that just grazed him hits her full-force. Reason her movements seemed weird and planned, is because they had been planned, just not by her. Reason her touch felt weird was ‘cause she didn’t expect a cock between those legs. 

She’s sitting there, like a rabbit caught in a snare and as hurt and confused as he might feel, he feels worse still imagining what's going through her head right now.

“Gods, I thought the nightmares was bad. Turns out your sleepwalking is a whole ‘nother class onto itself, huh?”

She always laughed at his jokes. She wasn’t laughing now. He can see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. “I-”, she starts, helpless. “I’m sorry.” It’s mumbled and he barely hears it and a second later she’s already stormed out of his tent.


End file.
